clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 29
Weirdo I feel like a weirdo today. :| -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'SMOOTH PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!!!']] Sorry to bother you, I need help AGAIN xD Hi P-P, Sorry to bother you again :P, I need halp. xD. How do you do this? http://prntscr.com/1gu9ss I wanna do it on my wiki on my userpage and stuff P.S How do you make Blue Colored Comments? Sorry to bother you. 13:54, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Weirdo Because this day is strange.... -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'SMOOTH PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!!!']] Join chat Join chat -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 14:52, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Multiple page protection Hi, please protect all of these pages. ––/// Super \\\–\\\ Miron ///–– 16:36, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Let me know if you want me to change something in the protection. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:49, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. ––/// Super \\\–\\\ Miron ///–– 11:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Help, AGAIN Hi P-P, I need help again. How do you make a music template (MusicPlay) on your wiki? Not the CP music. P.S (you dont have to :P) can you semi-protect these: User:Mariocart25Charizard, Template:Mariocart25 and Fully Protect: Template:Mariocart25Font, Template:Mariocart25Portal, and Template:Mariocart25-Subpage. (You dont have too :P) [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Aunt Arctic stole']] [[User Talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'my Gatorade!']] 03:10, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Idea Hi P-P, I had a idea that we can change the Blocked tag to Banned by using the http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AUser-identity-box-group-blocked. Is that a great idea? Like you get banned from the gamer for Swearing and stuff. [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Aunt Arctic stole']] [[User Talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'my Gatorade!']] 08:37, July 23, 2013 (UTC) V-Rex As you know from my blog the other day, V-Rex did NOT found the wiki. This needs to be removed from Template:Mainpage-about and Club Penguin Wiki:About. Spydar007 (Talk) 11:28, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Read my comment on the blog please. ––/// Super \\\–\\\ Miron ///–– 11:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I have. ::Spydar007 (Talk) 12:01, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Check this out Hi P-P, look what I made! Like it? ––/// [[User:Super Miron|'Super']] \\\–\\\ [[User talk:Super Miron|'Miron']] ///–– 11:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :I like it! :Spydar007 (Talk) 12:01, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks, I made more now: ::*Administrators ::*Patrollers ::*Rollbacks ::*Chat moderators ::––/// [[User:Super Miron|'Super']] \\\–\\\ [[User talk:Super Miron|'Miron']] ///–– 16:56, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Nice. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:09, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks. You get a potato in reward for liking them :D ––/// [[User:Super Miron|'Super']] \\\–\\\ [[User talk:Super Miron|'Miron']] ///–– 17:15, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm available Hello, Sorry for being away. I will try showing up anytime I come on, so I hope we can meet in chat soon. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 12:32, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat Tags Hi PP, just a quick question, I've made a Club Penguin Wiki and I'm wondering if you could help me with the Bureaucrat tags. I've been looking for the coding and everything online, I even looked at the MediaWiki page! I hope you can help! BenAdventureBear | Talk 13.57, GMT P.S. Sorry about the sig! BenAdventureBear | Talk 13.57, GMT Re: Re: Bureaucrat Tags I've installed it, I'm unsure what to do now. I'm on now, can you explain to me on chat? BenAdventureBear | Talk 15.15, GMT Current playercard id What's my current playercard ID? -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'SMOOTH PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!!!']] **OOOOH! -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'SMOOTH PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!!!']] Can't access chat Hi, I can't access the chat for some reason. It gives me a permission error. I'm asking you because it says only you and parrots can access it, so I thought you'd know something about it. ––/// [[User:Super Miron|'Super']] \\\–\\\ [[User talk:Super Miron|'Miron']] ///–– 17:43, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Oh nvm, I made a typo in the page name and accidentally wrote "Special:Caht". ––/// [[User:Super Miron|'Super']] \\\–\\\ [[User talk:Super Miron|'Miron']] ///–– 17:43, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::P Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:51, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: What do you think Hi P-P, I'm so sorry for not responding to your message earlier. I am on vacation and do not have wifi where I am staying. I'll be back soon though ;). On the topic of rollback, I would be more than glad to accept the job! Thank you very much for the opportunity! I will be back to being active soon, just to let you know. Thanks again :) [[User:Jeserator|'Jeserator']] [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 18:25, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello there, this is a pretty impressive wiki you have here, from a programming standpoint. Anyway I noticed how you had the Rollback Tag and I was wondering how you did this. Also, if you could explain how to give custom tags to certain people. Thanks! Jakeinc (talk) 22:51, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Rights Updates Hey, Penguin-Pal. I just wanted to update you that Wolf-gangs has decided to promote 2 temporary admins since 4 are either away or inactive. He has discussed it with me in chat and we have decided to promote Vicyorus and Twinkie102. Also, he has asked me to tell you that he would like to talk to you in chat whenever you have time. Have a good day. -- 03:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) SWFS Hi P-P, What's the '''FREE' and GOOD editor to do CP SWFS? 07:40, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Vandal on the loose Hello P-P. I have seen a vandal vandalazing User:Saraapril's talkpage and the vandal is User:Saraapril100. Please block her and thanks for your attention. She also cussed. Take a look: http://prntscr.com/1h7nsr Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| May the ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| force be ]] July 24, 2013 Questions Hi, #Am I a good contributor here? Or just a spammar? Or both? If so, what are the requirements to be: *A patroller *A chat mod *An admin (I'm already one in the T&JK Wiki) 2. What's the archive dump? -- T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 08:43, July 24, 2013 (UTC) three thingies First of all, congrats on 35,500 edits. Second of all, Third of all, I have a new signature. super_miron 11:42, July 24, 2013 (UTC) New Bot Hello! I would like this account to become a bot. Here is the link for the bot's contributions. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/GuitarBot. Here is the link for my contributions http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/The_Ultimate_Guitar_Master. I would like to run a bot to help around on this wiki and make great edits for others to read! I hope you accept my request! Thank you for your time! The Ultimate Guitar Master (talk) 12:54, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :I sent wikia a flag request. Your bot should be flagged as a bot within 2 days. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:00, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Can we add http://t.co/gsMrRcTFtV to Communtity Messages? I want more people to see and support it, and the only way for it to become a reality is with help from the community. Thanks! ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 16:04, July 24, 2013 (UTC) RE It isnt really a website. It is a project many cp Fans are involved in. O need to raise more awareness. Can you please put it in Community Messages? ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 16:26, July 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE I have. It hasnt helped. Why cant you just add it? You have Twinkie's blog. It isn't gonna harm anyone. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 16:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Try to come up with a new way to promote your blog. Not everyone that wants to promote stuff are gonna enter the community corner. This way you know you did a good job promoting your topic :) :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:38, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Caht please, I need to talk to you about something. super_miron 16:36, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry miron, i can't chat now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:38, July 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE It isn't a blog. Did you even click the link to see what it was? Can you atleast put it on the homepage in a related projects section? Please Penguin-Pal, I really need help from the community on this. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 16:40, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :No, i talked about post ing a blog here and telling about that idea. I think that if we start promoting other projects in the community conrer or in the main page, more users will ask us to promote. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:46, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :I already made a blog, I told you that! It hasn't been much help. Can you say that you arent accepting any other projects. You can also do a blog with 3-4 open spots for projects on the related projects page, an people can sign up, first come first serve. Good idea? ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 16:49, July 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: News Oh, sorry! Is it alright if it is added? I think it should be on the front page. Spydar007 (Talk) 17:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Join chat please (talk) 17:52, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Corrections and Answer Hi, Penguin-Pal, I removed some of the coin codes from the page because when I tried them on the Club Penguin website, they wouldn't work, so I thought that they weren't real. I realized that when I tried to enter them it would say, "An incorrect code has been entered 5 times. Please try again in 45 minutes", because I had been entering a lot of incorrect codes, so it must have not been letting me enter the codes because it wanted me to wait 45 minutes before trying again. I understand that removing those coin codes was a wrong thing to do. I do apologize, this was all my fault. I promise that if you put them back, I will vow to not remove them again. Kindest regards, Deema6009 (talk) 02:12, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Deema6009 SWF to PNG? How do I convert an swf to .png for upload to the wiki? Spydar007 (Talk) 15:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) URGENT IMAGE DELETE!! Please delete this image and this image. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:59, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:01, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Blog Category Add Is it ok if I add Category:News to this blog? Spydar007 (Talk) 17:02, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Pookies I was wondering what your opinion on pookies were. Thomas D. Coyote (talk) 22:24, July 25, 2013 (UTC) .swf problem Whenever I see a swf, it always gets cut off at the top. Why is that so? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 09:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Please answer this thread Thread:310634 I know it's not related so I put it in the watercooler section. T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 10:01, July 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:.swf problem The real problem is that I can't save it. How do I do that? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 10:03, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Coding Hi P-P, Where did you get all of teh coding? I want to be a coder too :P Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls 10:11, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey P-P! Do you mind helping me with My wiki's Wikia.css page? The color links aren't working. Leaving for Holiday Hi P-P, I'll be leaving for the weekend. I will be back hopefully on monday. Cap123 (Talk) 12:48, July 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Leaving for Holiday Thanks P-P. Cap123 (Talk) 12:57, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please can you go on chat. Cap123 (Talk) 12:59, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you for the help of making a new bot. If there is anything you need, just ask me for help! ;) The Ultimate Guitar Master (talk) 19:57, July 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Hey I added the underscores, but still it won't work. I cleared my cache.. NOTHING. All this is confusing! OMG all other users in my wiki can see it but me :( UPDATE: I can see it now. Thanks for your help! Photo Fun Jet Pack Guy Eating KFC After Iftar ! JPG Eat KFC #Waddle On ! 12:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::P nice. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:22, July 27, 2013 (UTC) CPW Newsletter Hello: Regarding your comment on the Vote Page about the newsletter, we have 3 options: #We can make it a forum thread and highlight it automatically. #We can make it a template and add it to those who subscribe to the service (similar to the Tri-State Gazette's old way to inform users). #We can make a wiki blog about the newsletter and leave a message on the Community Corner. Of the 3 above, I think the best one is the second one: it is far more efficient, we could use a bot to automatically deliver the newsletter. But any of the 3 would solve the problem on who will make the update blog of every thursday. If you could come in chat to speak more about this idea, I would really appreciate it. Hope this helps: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 14:08, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Wikis error Hi P-P, When I try and access the CPMW Admins Wiki, I get an error saying Tropical Wikis isn't available. Check this. Is this the same probelm for you when accessing the CPW Admins Wiki? Spydar007 (Talk) 15:45, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Mattgelo Mattgelo is an editor on the CPMW. He is blocked. I asked Roger how we know he is underaged and he said you knew how. Please tell me how we know and how long he needs to be blocked for. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:41, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hello: Mind coming in chat for less than 5 minutes? Thanks. -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 17:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC)